


Sexy blonde at the bar

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Existential Crisis, Humor, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry is confused by his attraction to the sexy blonde at the bar.





	Sexy blonde at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not into cross-dressing at all but after watching Mulan with my kids, I felt like writing this. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Harry finished with his last interview then went to check in with Auror Miller to see that all statements had been taken.

“Just one left, that blonde over there - we saved her for you,” he said with a smirk.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. “How did I get so lucky? I’ve already taken a million statements that all say the same thing. Can’t we maybe just let this one go?” He leaned in to whisper, “No one would have to know!”

“Nice try. Get over there, Auror Potter.”

Harry grumbled but made his way over to the bar. Halfway there he halted in his tracks, and sucked in a sharp breath.

She was stunning.

Clearly she was tall, her long legs emphasized by the way she bent coyly over the bar. Her white shirt was thin enough he could see the bright red of her bra showing through. Just above her waist, the shirt proclaimed, “with an arse like this,” and Harry had to agree that it was quite an arse.

She wore a short, shimmery sort of silvery skirt that barely covered her perfectly round arse. The skirt was slit high on her hip, showing off a muscular, creamy thigh. Harry felt his mouth water and his blood rush south. Fuck, maybe his friends were right and he just hadn’t met the right woman yet. He almost felt guilty about how he’d left Ginny, but squashed that quickly enough.

The blonde stood straight, showing off her height, and tossed her shoulder length hair back. With a flirty smile she accepted a glass of, hopefully, water and sipped at it, looking around. The rest of her t-shirt was cut low enough to show off the top half of her lacy red bra. Harry saw that she was rather flat-chested, which only made him harder. He giggled to himself when he saw the front of her shirt said, “who needs tits.”

He was in love.

As he made his way over to take her statement, he mentally reviewed the rules on dating witnesses. This case was nearly closed. The culprits caught, contraband rounded up. Surely it was okay to date a witness from a closed case, right? Well, no sense getting ahead of himself. Maybe she wasn’t interested in the Savior of the Wizarding World.

But just in case, he smoothed his hair as best he could and straightened his Auror robes. He shot a surreptitious cleaning charm at his boots. Some girls liked a man in uniform, after all.

He cleared his throat as he came up behind her. She jumped a little when she saw him then quickly averted her eyes. Harry only got a tiny glimpse of grey or blue. A light blush tinged her cheeks and she tilted her head away so her hair covered most of her face.

“Auror Potter, you startled me!” Her voice was low and husky. Harry’s prick throbbed against his zip. Thank all the gods his Auror robes would hide it.

“My apologies! We appreciate your patience. I know it's been a long night. If you’d come with me, we can get your statement and then you’ll be free to go.”

Harry led them to a quiet corner of the club and indicated she sit at a table that was mostly clean. Immediately she nibbled at her fingernail, head down. Harry wasn’t a fan of nail polish, but he did admire her long slender fingers. He pictured those fingers wrapped around his cock and had to bite back a groan.

Clearing his throat again, he took his notepad out and began the standard round of questions. “Name? Occupation?” And not so standard questions, “Mobile number or owl address?” He held his pen over the notepad and waited, as if he asked witnesses for their contact information every day.

“Owl address? I’ve never had to give my owl address before. Is that a new thing?”

Harry blushed. Caught out already. “Been questioned a lot, then?”

“I seem to attend a lot of rather sketchy places.” A hand landed on Harry’s thigh, tracing small circles. “Hang with a lot of sketchy people. Not intentionally, of course. A girl just likes to have a good time.” Her fingers traced the seam of Harry’s trousers, pushing his Auror robes out of the way as she went higher and higher.

“Fine!” Harry squeaked. He cleared his throat yet again. Thankfully his voice dropped to its normal register when he said, “It’s fine. It’s just in case we need a - a second statement, or to, perhaps clarify a point. Check in if need be.”

Her fingers traced lightly over his hard cock and she whispered in his ear, “Going to check up on me, then, Auror Potter? See that I’m being a good girl?” She cupped his prick and gave it a squeeze. Damn her grip was firm! “I am so, so good.”

Harry laughed nervously, arousal thrumming in his veins. Fuck this girl was amazing. She nibbled delicately at his earlobe while she stroked him harder through his trousers. Butterflies danced in his belly. He didn’t know what to do next. How does one woo a girl like this? She looked strong enough to pin him to the ground, have her wicked way with him. He couldn’t stop the groan that slipped out at that thought.

“Do you like it when a girl takes control of you, Auror Potter? Are you a good boy? Do you do as you’re told?”

Harry’s head jerked in a nod. Mostly, yes he was good at following directions. He hadn’t had much luck with Ginny in that area, one of the many reasons they broke up, but surely this girl was different? She was so confident, so forward and Harry wasn’t going to lie to himself - he loved it. He was a little ashamed at how fast he was reaching the brink, but he’d not been with a girl like this before.

“Is this what you wanted Harry, did you want me to get you off right here in this club, where your coworkers are wandering around, finishing up their work? Do you want them to see you, red faced and panting, as you come in your pants?” She pressed him harder, faster. “With a girl?”

“Oh fuck!” Harry groaned, as he came, pulsing against her fingers. He propped his elbows on the table and pressed his hands into his face. He felt loose and sleepy, and at the same time ashamed and guilty. What the fuck was he doing? He didn’t even know this woman!

Harry lowered his hands and looked into laughing grey eyes.

“Holy Fuck! Malfoy?”

The blond laughed and pulled his hair back from his face, securing it in a pony tail.

“What?”

Malfoy shrugged, “I had a bet with Pansy, that I was prettier and could get more numbers than her.”

“Oh thank fuck!” Harry exhaled heavily. 

“Really?”

“Oh yes! I was doubting my whole existence! Feeling guilty for breaking up with Ginny because I was gay but then lusting after the first girl I found. Yeah, I'm super relieved you're a bloke.”

Malfoy laughed. “You are unbelievable!”

“So are you in that get up. Not really my style though.”

“Not mine either but I had a bet to win.”

“So, did you? Win, I mean?”

“Well,” Malfoy said, biting his rosy pink lips, “I am one number short.”

“I'd hate to leave a damsel in distress,” Harry said as he wrote his floo address on his notepad. 

“My hero!”


End file.
